spencer_the_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Mearian
The Mearian (Me) is the 2nd dominant species in Spencer! The Show!. These orange gun-like bodied species consist of the same structure as a human, even with the organs almost being the same as a human. They are as equal according to the Equal Rights Law in Earth. History The Mearians were created around the same time as when humans created, but the Mose lost the verse for the Ol' Book of Eltiblible. Sherbert found it under the pacific ocean around 2007, while he was collecting pieces of lost treasure. After the verse was found, new Eltiblible books were sold as an new edition, which quickly became the bestselling book around. After the Mearians were created, their land was created too. Shenicle in the beginning decided to build a city just for them, which was the oldest town today (The town is now a tourist attraction). Year after year, the Mearians and Larries joined forces and build another town. The towns was actually small, and due to the fact that it wasn't built to the same place, it won't stand up against Shenicle's town. Later on, they finally built a town much bigger than Shenicle's town. It was called Me and Larry Town. Then, after the construction party, there was a argument. They were arguing to choose the president of the town. As they were about to fight, Sam Fargel, who is the creator of Me and Larry City, broke up the fighting. He told everyone we can build a urban area somewhere far away so they can decide the president then. The group then went through a long whimsical journey to the place they seek. They walked for miles. Finally, they found land. It was a blank place with nothing there, and started to build with the supplies there. They built big buildings and skyscrapers. Mainly, there are 6 buildings, first was the Me House, second was an restaurant, third was an hotel, fourth was an office business place, fifth was an golf course, and sixth was an arena. Sam Fargel was very excited to find the city was in place. But not one was there to appreciate it. Every one was sad. Meanwhile, back at the ye old town, the Me's and Larry's decide to go to where Me's and Larry City is to find out what they have done. After miles of traveling, they found the place. Everyone was there to find it exciting. Then more buildings arose throughout the years. Finally, the deed is done. After 156 years of population and buildings, the city was named. Me and Larry City was born. But the history was not done yet. After the celebration party, there was other Mearians from another part of Mars that traveled to Me and Larry City. They are called Mitish Colonists. The Mitish wanted a king in Me and Larry City and not an foolish president. There was a war in Me and Larry City, called Operation Kick the Mitish's Butts (KMB) war. The war was not named. The Mitish won, and declared their ways. Some Me and Larry's even decided to fight back, like pour tar on the Mitish, or not paying taxes. This thing was called Miberly Fighters. Who's left of the Miberly Fighters jointed together, and secretly wrote the Mecklerarion of Independence. They had to sneak to let most people who are trusted to sign. It passed to court. Finally, on July 4, 678, the Meckleration was signed, and the Me's and Larry's won the battle. Sam Fargel died on August 23, 699, and the Me's didn't want the population to go flat like that. So they decided to vote for a new president by a new thing called Me Democracy. They finally voted for a new president then. His name is James Lugget, which was a bad president. He hated African Mearians and decided to do something bad to them. So he moved the east ones to the west by a thing called a Trail of Me Tears. Everyone tried to survive this with no food. James moved them by force! James Lugget was impeached on November 16, 701. He was known as the Common Mearians President. There was another war a thousand years later. On 1914, before that, everything was peaceful. Until on 1914, there was another war, called Mars War I. What started this war was that a Mearian didn't like peace, so he bombed the Peace Shelter. War then began. Mars War I had Me's killed at about 5,000. There is 678,000 Me's and Larry's of population at the time before the war. Subtracting that, there might be 673,000 Me's and Larry's left from the war. There was yet another war in Me and Larry City years later, called Mars War II. There was concentration camps, and there is a Me of all that was a killer. His name is Zelzinski Slay. Zelzinski is a Mearian, like Adolf Hitler. After the war and of Zelzinski being arrested in the City, there was 67,000 African Me's and Larry's killed. There were no African Mearians and Larrians left in existence after the war sadly... Teleporting and time travel started in Me and Larry City when an unknown pearl was found in Me and Larry Cave, called Orb 679. Jim Sangal found the pearl. Me Scientists tried to figure out what the pearl is. It actually activates time travel and teleporting! Jim was credited to be the founder on time travel and teleporting. Later on, there was a Me that was chosen to be the hero of the universe. His name is Sherbert Lussieback. He is the very great of power that defeats an evil named Evil Me. He lives in Me and Larry City. Today, Sherbert Lussieback is still alive, Me and Larry City is still peaceful, and Evil Me struck sometimes. Sherbert met Spencer Everly, a human who Sherbert shared his power with, and Sherbert and Spencer are partners up to this day. The Human Clash On 1976, a Mearian accidently launched himself to Earth. Everyone was scared of him that everyone thought he was an alien! The Mearian tried telling the humans that he wasn’t in any harm, but okay. But unfortunately as for him, he was kidnapped by Alien Control. Back at Mars, everyone was in shock when they heard that a Mearian has crossed the Earth boarder. They then decide on to fight back. The Cold War was going on as well, with the Soviets and the United States. This part of the Cold War was called the Coldest Mearian, where they fight back to prove that they are like humans. The war with the Me’s ended on August 22nd, 1982, after the humans realized that the Me’s can do what a human can do. Then the 34th Admendment was passed around 33 years after the war, stating in this synopsis: “Establishes Congress to legalize Mearians, Larrians, and other human-like species into the United States.” Other countries followed in before then, and legalized it across the world, the first being The United Kingdom. Soon after, the Mearians can roam anywhere. Now they can go wherever without any trouble. Category:Species